I Kissed A Girl
by Aeliheart974
Summary: "Son coeur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, le sang battait sourdement à ses tempes, sa coiffure était définitivement ruinée – mais Mioda l'avait embrassée. Elle l'avait embrassée et elle avait aimé ça – putain ouais, elle avait adoré les lèvres un peu trop douces et sucrées de cette pétasse. Ça l'apprendrait a sous estimer ses adversaires" No Spoiler. Yuri. Junko/Ibuki.


Heyaaa ! Première fic que je poste sur ce fandom (et sûrement pas dernière, vu comment le KomaHina, TogaFuka, NaeGiri & CelesGiri m'obsèdent) et du yuri, en plus.

C'est du joli. C'est aussi mon premier yuri (qui était très fun a écrire, je sais maintenant que j'aime ça presque autant que le yaoi, héhé.)

Je sais parfaitement que l'Ibuki/Junko n'existe pas. Mais le crack-pairing c'est l'énergie de demain. Si, si, je vous assure.

**Warning /!/** : Yuri (donc, relation homosexuelle entre filles, je ne vous apprends rien) Don't like ? Don't read.

**Personnages** : Junko Enoshima & Mioda Ibuki. Pour ceux qui ont seulement vu Danganronpa : The Animation, vous connaissez Junko, mais pas Ibuki. Elle est issue de la suite du jeu vidéo "Super Dangan Ronpa 2 : Island Life of Mutual Killing"

**Rating** : T pour le langage (Junko, quelle vulgarité, ah là là.)

Cet OS a été écrit pour un thème défi avec ma femme d'amour, j'ai nommé, Bymeha ! C:

* * *

**I Kissed a Girl**

-Ibuki va te le faire payer, Enoshima !

La blonde ricana. Pas assez fort pour que ça ressemble à un rire, elle avait juste plissé ses lèvres en un rictus narquois, ce qui avait achevé de faire monter la colère de la brune à son paroxysme.

Elle en avait maté des pires, Junko. C'était pas une espèce de pseudo-rockeuse qui allait l'empêcher de traiter les filles de sa classe comme les sous-merdes qu'elles étaient.

Il n'y avait plus personne dans les vestiaires des filles – juste Junko qui prenait son temps pour se recoiffer, se remaquiller, se rhabiller (mais pas trop) - et Ibuki qui croyait pouvoir l'impressionner.

Junko n'était pas n'importe qui. Ni plus ni moins que l'incarnation de la garce. Le genre de fille que les parents d'Ibuki seraient terrifiés de la voir devenir, le genre de fille qui écarte les autres sur son passage dans les couloirs - pas le genre de fille qu'on provoque.

Elle termina de nouer les lacets rouges de ses bottes en cuir, et releva la tête vers Mioda.

-Eh ben vas-y, Ibuki. persifla t-elle. Fais le moi payer. (elle marqua une pause, sembla réfléchir, et reprit.) Fais moi taire, et j'arrêterais de persécuter Asahina.

Junko se pencha vers elle et posa son index sur ses lèvres.

-Embrasse moi, si tu l'oses. trancha t-elle.

Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent. Il lui semblait même que sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

Embrasser une fille. Pour une élève aussi naïve qui n'avait jamais dû embrasser personne, ça devait être le comble du dégoût. Et embrasser sa pire ennemie, c'était encore pire. Ouais, provoquer était une seconde nature chez elle.

Junko passa sa langue sur ses lèvres fraîchement repeintes en rose. Est-ce qu'elle allait oser le faire ?

-Que...Gyaaaaa ! Ne touche pas Ibuki ! s'écria t-elle en reculant, heurtant par la même occasion la rangée de casiers en métal.

C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle était facile a manipuler, la punk. Toujours à courir dans tous les sens, à crier des imbécillités – il suffisait d'un mot de travers, une parole blessante, un défi farfelu et un peu trop tentant – facile, trop facile.

Le pire c'était qu'elle était même assez jolie pour lui faire de la concurrence, cette salope.

En la détaillant, Junko ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir. Ses cheveux teints en bleu, rose, blanc et noir, tombaient jusque sous ses hanches, et elle portait une quantité aussi inutile qu'extravagante d'accessoires. Une mitaine rose par ci , des bas bicolores déchirés par là, trois tonnes de bijoux cloutés – amateur. Sa jupe était quasiment aussi courte que la sienne. Une gamine. Une putain de gamine qui jouait avec le feu.

Sensible, mignonne sans être canon – et qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien trouver à ses fringues ?

Junko resserra l'une de ses couettes, et inclina sa tête sur le côté, jaugeant Mioda Ibuki d'un air de défi. Nonchalamment appuyée contre un casier en métal, elle attendait toujours que l'autre réagisse.

Les deux filles s'affrontèrent du regard. Ibuki serrait les poings, campée sur ses pieds, prête a bondir sur Junko pour lui faire la peau – tandis que celle ci attendait avec un calme des plus frustrants qu'elle ait le cran de répondre à son défi.

-Ibuki n'embrassera jamais quelqu'un comme toi. cracha la punk.

Et qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire, alors ? Essayer de la frapper ? Elle était clairement pas en position de force, avec sa carrure de squelette.

Junko éclata d'un rire mauvais.

-Ibuki n'embrasseras jamais personne, ouais. siffla t-elle en tendant le bras pour examiner ses ongles parfaitement vernis en noir. Si c'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre, je te laisse. J'ai pas que ça a faire de jouer avec des gamines. Et passe le bonjour à cette pétasse d'Asahina. J'espère que sa cheville l'empêchera de montrer sa sale gueule en cours de sport pendant un mois.

Méchante, vulgaire, ignoble, arrogante - une vraie tirade de pétasse. La blonde s'en félicita. Elle la provoquait, encore et encore, parce qu'elle lui laissait une dernière chance -et qu'elle commençait à en avoir envie, aussi.

Junko pivota pour se regarder une derrière fois dans le miroir de son casier. Parfaite – plus jolie, plus intelligente – comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait même espérer avoir une chance contre elle ?

Ses talons n'avaient pas claqué deux fois sur le carrelage qu'Ibuki l'avait tirée en arrière par les cheveux – et putain, elle allait le lui payer, cette espèce de rockeuse a deux balles.

-Tu sais pas à quoi tu joues, pauvre fille.

-Ibuki t'emmerde ! cria t-elle en attrapant sa cravate.

La blonde eut a peine le temps de soutenir son regard brûlant de rage que les lèvres de la musicienne s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Violemment, maladroitement - elle avait failli attendre. Elle avait fermé les yeux, hein ? Son visage était écarlate. Trop mignonne. Elle savait pas ce que c'était qu'un baiser, celle là.

Junko enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de la brune, tirant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait dans ses longs cheveux colorés, tandis que la punk l'agrippait par le col de sa chemise. Ibuki l'embrassa avec toute la violence, toute la haine – toute la passion- qu'elle retenait depuis leur première rencontre.

Putain, ce qu'elle la détestait.

Ses lèvres avaient un goût de sucre – encore une de ces sucettes en forme de coeur qu'elle la voyait manger toute la journée ? Miam. Elle allait la bouffer toute crue.

Le pire c'était qu'elle aimait ça, cette pétasse.

La blonde pressa un peu plus son corps contre celui de son adversaire, la dévorant d'un baiser plus gourmand que les précédents.

Sa langue se fraya habilement un passage jusqu'à celle de la punk – dieu merci, son mauvais goût n'allait pas jusqu'au piercing à cet endroit. Si Ibuki frissonna, elle ne lâcha pas prise pour autant, et elle mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure de son ennemie.

Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, et le goût du sucre et celui du rouge à lèvre haute couture se teinta de sang. Junko étouffa un gémissement. Bordel, elle l'avait sous estimée.

Ravie d'avoir pu la déstabiliser, la punk en profita pour la rejeter violemment, et son dos heurta brutalement les casiers.

Son coeur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, le sang battait sourdement à ses tempes, sa coiffure était définitivement ruinée – mais Mioda l'avait embrassée.

Elle l'avait embrassée et elle avait aimé ça – putain ouais, elle avait adoré les lèvres un peu trop douces et sucrées de cette pétasse.

-Pas mal, Ibuki. Pas mal. ricana t-elle, en reprenant sa respiration.

Ibuki haletait. Sa tête lui tournait sûrement – et Junko le savait, elle pourrait se mentir tant qu'elle voudrait, ça lui avait plu à elle aussi. Réajustant son chemisier, elle essuya le filet de salive qui perlait au coin de ses lèvres d'un geste faussement dégoûté.

-Ta gueule. Ibuki veut plus te voir toucher à une de ses amies !

Les joues rougies, la respiration rauque, et les yeux écarquillés, Ibuki s'était ruée vers la sortie.

Elle s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle lui avait laissé du rouge à lèvres sur le visage. Junko secoua la tête en la voyant s'enfuir.

La punk n'était pas si faible, finalement. Elle avait réussi à lui tenir tête – et elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle se débrouillait pas si mal, pour une gamine. La morsure encore sanglante qui picotait sa lèvre inférieure avait le goût de la défaite – et putain, ça lui donnait tellement envie de recommencer.

* * *

Et voilààààà. J'adore Junko, mon dieu. Moins que Fukawa, mais beaucoup quand même.

PS : Coucou a Awaix si tu passes par là, et vive le CelesGiri ! C:


End file.
